


Il vecchio me è morto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [21]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble song-fic che narrano frammenti della vita di Tsuyoshi sulla canzone: Taylor Swift – Look what you made me do.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	Il vecchio me è morto

Il vecchio me è morto

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt: 26\. Sospensione.

Cap.1 Odio verso la scuola

_ Non mi piacciono i vostri piccoli giochi. _ _ _

La bambina si alzò e abbassò sulle punte, i suoi capelli castani si ricoprivano di ghiaccio a intermittenza.

“È vero che sei stato sospeso?” chiese.

“Già, per tre giorni. E quando tornerò dovrò anche fare le ore pomeridiane in punizione” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Che brutto” gemette Yuki.

“Mi è andata bene. Potevano buttarmi in eterno” ribatté il piccolo.

“Terribili!!” gemette la bambina. Le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.

“La scuola è terribile, è l’inferno. Non mi piacciono i ‘piccoli’ giochetti dei professori ed odio la matematica” borbottò Tsuyoshi.

“A me, invece, piace. Però fai davvero tante cose sbagliare, boss. Per questo ti chiamano peccatore?” chiese Yuki.

[105].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 28\. Compagni di stanza.

Cap.2 Prima notte al campo Varia

_ Non mi piacciono i vostri palchi titolati. _

“Non sei contento. Condivideremo la stessa stanza qui al campo addestramento Varia” disse Ottavio. Si sfregò le mani, sorrise, mostrando tutti i denti. La sua voce era melliflua e ridacchiava, dimenando i fianchi.

Il bambino si legò i capelli in una coda di cavallo vermiglia.

“Siamo compagni di stanza?” chiese.

Ottavio annuì più volte.

“Sono così contento di avere qualcuno di sangue Vong…”. Iniziò.

“Simon” rispose gelido il piccolo.

“Come scusa? Non è possibile. Sappiamo tutti chi è tuo fratello, il santo” gemette Ottavio.

“Non mi piacciono i palchi titolati di quella famiglia maledetta. Preferisco il sangue all’oro” rispose Tsuyoshi.

[100].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 27\. Confessioni anonime scritte sul banco.

Cap.3 Amore tra Varia

_ Non mi piace il ruolo che mi fate recitare. _

Tsuyoshi strinse gli occhi, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Le gambe gli si piegavano, la sua vista si annebbiava e rischiò di cadere in avanti. Si raddrizzò, deglutì rumorosamente e raggiunse il proprio banco, dalle ferite sulla sua schiena scivolavano rivoli di sangue, i capelli rossi gli aderivano al viso pallido e sudato. 

Percorse la classe deserta, macchiando il pavimento e raggiunse il proprio banco.

< Gli altri devono ancora finire gli allenamenti. Odio dover sempre recitare il ruolo del peggiore tra loro > pensò, sedendosi sulla propria sedia. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo delle scritte sul suo banco.

< Non arrenderti. La tua forza m’incoraggia e fa innamorare > lesse, arrossendo.

[110].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 35\. Abbigliamento non consono.

Cap.4 Vestiti strappati

_ Della pazza, no, non mi piacete. _

“Questo non è l’abbigliamento consono!” sbraitò Tyr.

Tsuyoshi indietreggiò, il Capitano dei Varia lo afferrò per la maglietta e la strappò.

Tsuyoshi sgranò gli occhi.

“Un Varia ha la sua tuta, brutto stupido” ringhiò Tyr, abbassandogli i pantaloni.

Tsuyoshi gridò e lo spinse, facendolo cadere a terra. Gli sfilò la spada dalla cintola e gliela puntò alla gola, il viso arrossato.

“Lasciami stare!” sbraitò.

“Il solito pazzo!”. “Guardatelo”. “Assurdo”. “Fa bene se lo punisce!”. Si alzò un brusio di voci alle loro spalle.

“Bastardo. Sei la delusione di tuo fratello” sibilò Tyr.

Il ragazzino perse la presa sulla spada, rabbrividendo.

[100].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 35\. Abbigliamento non consono.

Cap. 5 Primo crimine

_ Non mi piace il vostro crimine perfetto. _

Tsuyoshi fece roteare il biglietto del treno sul suo palmo e sospirò.

“Certo che è stato eccitante fare il primo allenamento sul campo. Non trovi?” sentì domandare Ottavio.

“Sarà” rispose Tsuyoshi gelido.

“Ognuno di noi ha commesso il crimine perfetto. Siamo stati degni di essere ricordati come assassini d’élite. Insomma, nessuno si è accorto che quegli uomini erano stati uccisi. Pensavano a degli incidenti” disse Ottavio.

Tsuyoshi sbadigliò.

< Speriamo che il treno ritardi. Non voglio andare in classe per le lezioni teoriche > pensò.

“Odio i vostri crimini perfetti. Ho fatto in modo si sapesse che era sangue versato dal peccatore in nome del Santo dei Vongola” ribatté.

[109].

.

Cap.6 Primo incontro con Reborn

_ Come ridete quando dite bugie. _ _ _

Il cappello a falde larghe cadde a terra, sulla pozzanghera, inumidendosi.

La luce del lampione illuminò Reborn, che si nascose dietro un muro, il sangue sgorgava dalla ferita al suo fianco. Ricaricò la pistola e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Oh, ho finito i proiettili!” gridò. Ridacchiò, sentendo un fruscio. Uscì fuori dal suo nascondiglio e puntò l’arma, sgranò gli occhi vedendo il suo avversario a terra, in una pozza di sangue.

Un ragazzino dai capelli rossi gli stava di fianco.

“Caos” salutò Reborn. Recuperò il proprio cappello zuppo e lo indossò.

“Era anche la mia preda, hitman” disse gelido Tsuyoshi. “E non mi piace come ridi, quando menti”. Aggiunse, correndo via.

[110].

Cap.7 Le menzogne di Iemitsu

_ E dite che la pistola è mia. _

Tsuyoshi si appoggiò contro la parete.

“Cosa diamine significa che mio figlio dovrà combattere contro un Capitano dei Varia? Una sorta di scherzo?” domandò gelido. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

“Eh no, mi dispiace. Purtroppo dovrà combattere con Superbi Squalo. Un vero giovane pazzo assassino. Un tempo era un mio allievo, un bravo ragazzo, ma poi Xanxus lo ha deviato” rispose Sawada.

“Xanxus?” chiese Tsuyoshi, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sì, un ragazzo che ha fatto finire sotto ghiaccio Luigi Vongola, il figlio di Manuel” mentì Iemitsu.

“Allenerò io mio figlio, vincerà” ringhiò Tsuyoshi.

< È sempre così facile metterti ‘la pistola in mano’ > pensò Iemitsu.

[109].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 104.  
★ Prompt: 31\. Dormire in classe.

Cap.8 Quotidianità

_ Non è cool, no, non mi piace, oh! _

“Takeshi” disse Tsuyoshi, pulendo il bancone con la pezzuola.

“Sì, papà?” domandò il figlio. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise al padre.

“Oggi è passato Hibari Kyoya…”. Iniziò a dire Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi sentì un rivolo di sudore scivolargli lungo la schiena, sotto la camicia candida che indossava.

< Se ha scoperto che ho fatto amicizia con Kyoya nonostante lui me lo avesse proibito, mi rimprovererà e ci rimarrà più male lui di me > pensò.

“Mi ha portato una comunicazione. Davvero dormi in classe?” chiese secco Tsuyoshi.

“Non lo farò più, promesso, non è cool” disse Takeshi.

< Meno male, era solo questo > pensò.

[104].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt: 33\. Libri di testo usati.

Cap.9 _Momotaro_

_ Ma divento sempre più intelligente. _

“Taki” chiamò Tsuyoshi.

“ _Yo_ , vecchio” disse Takeshi, raggiungendo il genitore.

“Takeshi, ho notato che mancano alcuni tuoi vecchi libri di testo. Dove sono?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

“Li ho dati a _Momotaro_ ” scherzò.

“A chi?” chiese Tsuyoshi, battendo le palpebre.

“Il ragazzo pesca. Era una battuta perché Fran porta sempre una pesca finta in testa. Anche se non sono sicuro sia veramente un ragazzo” disse Takeshi, parlando velocemente.

“Beh, standoti accanto imparo sempre qualcosa, come facevo con tua madre. Divento sempre più intelligente. Basta che li regali quei vecchi libri di testo usati. Non voglio la carità di nessuno” disse Tsuyoshi, annuendo. 

“Lo so, papà” rispose Takeshi.

[107].

Cap.10 Lontananza

_ È sempre più dura con il tempo. _

Tsuyoshi stava seduto nella veranda del Taki’s sushi. L’insegna sopra di lui, su cui erano disegnate una risma di foglie di tè e un cerchio incompleto fatto d’acqua.

Teneva le gambe incrociate, i suoi sandali erano appoggiati sul bordo di legno a due mani da lui.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

< La lontananza mi farà diventare matto. È sempre più dura con il tempo, pensavo che sarebbe diventato più facile. L’abitudine è subentrata solo superficialmente. 

Vedo il mio viso e so che non è il mio. La vita non è mia >.

“ _Manueeeeeeel_! MANUEL!” ululò di dolore, tremando.

[100].

Cap.11 Capitano dei Varia

_ Cari, risorgo dalla morte, e lo faccio ogni volta. _

Tsuyoshi si rialzò in piedi, aveva una guancia ricoperta di sangue.

“N-non è possibile… dovresti essere morto…” farfugliò l’avversario.

Tsuyoshi piegò di lato il capo, facendo scricchiolare il capo e avanzò tra i cadaveri.

Il nemico fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e mise la sciabola davanti a sé.

Tsuyoshi abbassò la spada, facendola strisciare sulla sabbia sporca di sangue.

“Oh, mi dispiace. Non te l’ho detto?” domandò. Alzò la spada e la mise all’altezza degli occhi, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento. “Ogni Capitano dei Varia che si rispetti risorge dalla morte ogni volta che viene richiamato” sibilò. Scattò, decapitando l’avversario.

[102].

Cap.12 Gli ordini del boss

_ Ho una lista di nomi e il vostro è sottolineato in rosso. _

Manuel gli passò l’indice sul collo, era grande tre volte la testa di Tsuyoshi.

“Hanno osato sfidare la pace che faticosamente abbiamo guadagnato” disse.

Tsuyoshi piegò di lato il capo, la sua pelle si arrossava al tocco dell’altro e fremeva.

“Chi, mio re?” domandò con tono tagliente.

Manuel sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e si leccò le labbra piene.

“Ti faccio i nomi, fratellino?” chiese con voce caldo. Gli slacciò la cintura del kimono.

“La lista, così che io possa sottolinearla con il rosso del loro sangue” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Non chiedo niente di meglio, mio adorato e piccolo re rosso” rispose Manuel.

[102].

Cap.13 Prepare to die

_ Controllo una volta, controllo due volte, oh! _

Tsuyoshi girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo rossa. Si sfilò la casacca che indossava e saltellò, mostrando i guantoni rosso sangue.

L’uomo davanti a lui inarcò un sopracciglio e fece sbattere i propri pugni fasciati tra loro.

“È legale che a combattere sia solo un ragazzino?” domandò.

“Queste sono le regole del boss dei Vongola. Per incontrarlo, devi prima superare me. Pronto a vedere se riesci a ottenere quella cintura dei campioni, Rogers?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

“Sono a un passo dalla fine. ESTREMO!” gridò Rogers.

Suonò il gong.

< Controllerò due volte che tu sia il mio target e poi morirai > pensò Tsuyoshi.

[107].

Cap.14 Manovalanza

_ Guardate cosa mi avete fatto fare. _

Tsuyoshi era in ginocchiato ai piedi del muro, v’inserì un piccolo dispositivo esplosivo. 

Il sole lo colpiva in pieno, facendogli imperlare la fronte di sudore. Se la deterse con il palmo della mano e sospirò.

“Chaooos. A che punto sei? Il Nono vuole il lavoro finito per stasera” disse Reborn.

“Sicuro che Lee sia d’accordo? Insomma, già non capisco a cosa vi sia servito elettrificare il tetto o nascondere un gigantesco squalo nella palestra. Non credo che suo figlio voglia vedere questa scuola diventare una trappola di morte” disse Tsuyoshi.

“Certo che vuole” rispose Reborn.

< Guardate cosa mi state facendo fare > pensò Tsuyoshi.

[105].

Cap.15 La morte di Selene

_ Guardate cosa mi avete appena fatto fare. _

“Grazie per averci fatto uscire dalle nostre stanze. Eravamo rinchiuse da giorni” disse Selene. Era in piedi davanti alla scala, di fronte all’altro ragazzino. Entrambi avevano lo stemma dei Varia sulla spalla, sopra le giacchette senza maniche.

“Di niente. Mio fratello avrebbe voluto che vi liberassi” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Posso avere un bacio, mio salvatore?” domandò Selene.

< I-il mio… primo bacio! > pensò Tsuyoshi, arrossendo. Chiuse gli occhi, baciandola.

“Maledetti. Me la pagherete!” gridò Tyr. Schioccò le dita, aizzandogli contro due cani.

Uno di essi saltò addosso alla ragazzina, facendola cadere dalle scale con un urlo.

Tsuyoshi non riuscì ad afferrarla e la vide precipitare. 

< Cos’ho fatto?! >.

[109].

Cap.16 Irriconoscibile

__

_ Guardate cosa mi avete fatto. _

Tsuyoshi era sdraiato davanti a una lamiera di ferro su cui scivolavano le gocce di pioggia. Teneva una gamba stesa e l’altra piegata, il gomito appoggiato sul ginocchio. 

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri e bevve avidamente una sorsata dalla bottiglia di sakè.

“Preferivo il vino rosso, ma anche questo non è male” farfugliò.

“Già ubriaco di mattina presto? Io non so proprio cosa devo fare con te” gemette Lavanda. Gli mise uno specchio davanti. “Guardati, sei sfatto e puzzi” borbottò.

Tsuyoshi guardò gli scompigliati capelli neri, le occhiaie e le gote vermiglie. Si accarezzò il viso.

< Guardate cosa mi avete fatto > pensò.

[109].

Cap.17 Le chiavi del regno

_ Non mi piace la chiave del tuo regno. _

Un bambino dai lunghi capelli rossi lisci era seduto su un trono. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e tremava leggermente.

“Da adesso siamo sposati, mia regina… ora sei il signore di questo regno al mio fianco, Tsuyoshi” disse un giovane uomo, passandosi la mano tra i riccioli rossi.

< Fratellone l’ha fatto solo perché non poteva fare altrimenti. Così smetteranno di fare colpi di stato. La gente muore > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Potrai avere le chiavi di questo regno e del mio cuore. Anche quelle dell’intero mondo, se solo lo vorrai” disse l’altro.

“Non mi piace la chiave del tuo regno e non mi piaci tu” disse gelido Tsuyoshi.

[107].

Cap.18 Detronizzato

_ Una volta apparteneva a me. _

Tsuyoshi accarezzò il tavolo con la punta della lama e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi.

“Cosa vuol dire che ti sei risposato?” chiese gelido.

“Sei geloso?” domandò l’uomo davanti a lui. Si passò la mano tra i riccioli rossi.

“Sono il nono boss dei Simon. Non puoi prenderti il mio posto” ringhiò Tsuyoshi.

“Oh, ma ufficialmente adesso sono io. Primo Simon mi ha sostituito a te. Oh, e tra l’altro, ho già trovato una regina per rimpiazzarti, mi dispiace” rispose l’interlocutore.

< Una volta almeno la chiave di questo regno apparteneva a me. Ora mi vuoi tuo, senza niente in cambio > pensò Tsuyoshi.

[108].

Cap.19 ‘Quasi’ convivenza

__

_ Mi chiedi un posto dove dormire. _

Lee appoggiò la testa sul petto di Tsuyoshi, i lunghi capelli grigio scuro gli ricadevano scomposti ai lati del viso. Allungò la mano, socchiudendo gli occhi sottili e gli accarezzò le labbra socchiuse.

Tsuyoshi gorgogliò, le gambe gli dolevano e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

< La mia fiamma della terra è così dipendente da lui. Sono nelle sue mani… io che avrei voluto avere un padrone solo. Sono un dannato traditore > pensò.

“Posso rimanere qui a dormire, Tsu-chan?” domandò.

“C-certo… ma lo detrarrò dai soldi che ti devo” biascicò Tsuyoshi con voce rauca.

Lee sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

[103].

Cap.20 Scacciato

__

_ Mi hai chiuso fuori e organizzato una festa. _

“Cosa vuol dire che Levi per te non è tuo figlio? Mi avevi promesso che lo avremmo cresciuto insieme!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi.

Manuel sospirò, massaggiandosi la testa, aveva le gote arrossate.

“Ha ragione Yuki a sentirsi in imbarazzo. Insomma, hanno quasi la stessa età. Non puoi crescere un coetaneo” disse.

“Tu mi hai cresciuto, Manuel” gemette Tsuyoshi.

“Ed è proprio per questo che ti ho spedito in Giappone. Certo, anche per proteggerti dalla guerra” ribatté Manuel.

< Tutto questo perché preferisci tua moglie, vero? Mi hai mandato via perché la volevi per te > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Me ne vado” ringhiò.

“Fa pure. Io ho una festa a cui partecipare” rispose Manuel.

[110].

Cap.21 Come ogni mattina

__

_ Il mondo va avanti, un altro giorno. _

Tsuyoshi si alzò dal pavimento del negozio su cui era steso e si massaggiò la testa, sbadigliò. Si appoggiò contro il bancone, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue gote erano ricoperte di lacrime. Singhiozzò, si pulì il viso con il dorso della mano e si guardò intorno, recuperò i propri vestiti e l’infilò, si mise di sopra il kimono. Infilò le scarpe e aprì la finestra, facendo entrare la luce dell’alba.

< Devo mettermi il pigiama prima che Taki si svegli e mettere tutto a lavare, me e vestiti compresi, prima di aprire il negozio > rifletté.

“Il mondo va avanti, un altro giorno mi aspetta” biascicò.

[109].

Cap.22 Tragedia

_ Un altro dramma. _

_ _

“Hai sentito che Tyl è morto? Lo ha ucciso il nuovo capitano dei varia di Vongola Nono” disse Reborn. Si sedette sul bancone e afferrò una delle polpette di pesce dal cestino di vimini davanti a lui.

“Vorrai dire di Timoteo” rispose gelido Tsuyoshi.

Reborn si abbassò il cappello a falde larghe con due dita.

“Lo sai che la mia fedeltà ora va a lui. Ha le fiamme dei Vongola e Giotto lo ha accettato nell’anello. Come servitore della mia famiglia…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Risparmiami la trafila. Perché dovrebbe interessarmi?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

“Non è una tragedia che il tuo vecchio _sensei_ sia morto?” domandò Reborn.

[105].

Cap.23 Verità

_ Ma non per me, non per me. _

Lavanda appoggiò le mani sulle gambe, sentì dei passi, si voltò e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Tsuyoshi, amore!” trillò.

Tsuyoshi le mise in mano un piccolo panda fatto di riso, alcuni chicchi erano stati tinti con il nero di seppia.

“Perché sei triste?” domandò.

Lavanda arrossì.

“Tu non puoi capirlo, perché non sei un mafioso, ma è successa una cosa molto brutta. Il Nono boss dei Vongola ha rimpiazzato il suo Capitano dei Varia traditore e fatto uccidere il Capitano dei Varia di Settimo” spiegò.

< Lei non lo sa che Manuel è morto e al suo posto c’è un usurpatore > pensò Tsuyoshi.

[104].

Cap.24 Il capitano dei Varia di settimo

__

_ Tutto quello a cui penso è il karma. _

Tsuyoshi si sedette tremante accanto al proprio _sensei_ , Tyl guardava davanti a sé.

< Sembra stranamente tranquillo. Quasi non sembra lui > pensò.

Tyl accarezzava la coda di procione che teneva tra i capelli, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Se- _sensei_ …” sussurrò Tsuyoshi.

“Io t’insegno a perdere tutto perché se un Capitano dei Varia è felice, il karma gli porterà via il suo boss. Solo se ti odia, lui rimarrà vivo” sussurrò Tyl. Le rughe sul suo viso si erano ispessite.

“Tu eri felice con il tuo boss?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

“Nessun capitano lo fu mai più di me, per questo ora il ghiaccio avvolge il mio cuore” rispose Tyl.

[108].

Cap.25 La coda di procione

_ E poi il mondo va avanti. _

“ _Yo_! Papà, ho sviluppato le foto della gita!” gridò Takeshi. Corse fino al padre, lo abbracciò e gliele porse.

Tsuyoshi le guardò, riconobbe la figura di Tsuna e sospirò.

“Non dirmi che avete fatto cose da mafiosi” gemette.

“Papà, certo che abbiamo fatto il GDR! _The_. Siamo andati a _Mafialand_ ” borbottò Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi impallidì vedendo la coda di procione tra i capelli di Xanxus. Porse le foto al figlio.

“Papà, tutto bene?” domandò.

“Un giorno o l’altro mi presenterai i tuoi amichetti. Va bene?” borbottò Tsuyoshi.

< Il mondo va avanti. Gente diversa assomiglia a gente del passato, in una danza infinita > pensò. 

[104].

Cap.26 La maledizione dei Varia

__

_ Ma una cosa è certa… _

“Solo una cosa è certa, la morte” disse Tyl. Osservava la tomba davanti a sé con gli occhi socchiusi.

Tsuyoshi si sporse e riconobbe la donna nella foto.

“La capitana dei Varia di mamma” sussurrò.

Tyl si mise in ginocchio davanti alla tomba e accarezzò il viso ritratto nella foto.

“Era mia figlia” rispose.

< Oh, ora mi spiego perché entrambi sono fissati con il fatto che io sia cattivo > pensò.

“Non doveva prendersi quelle colpe, ma suo marito è morto e le è toccato farsi carico del suo ruolo. Noi Varia siamo maledetti, non dimenticarlo” disse secco Tyl.

[100].

Cap.27 _True_

__

_ Forse ho avuto il mio, ma toccherà a te. _

“Non dirmi che sei stato tu a distruggere i Simon, non ci credo! 

Non avresti mai tentato di uccidere i tuoi figli!

Non sai nemmeno che fine abbia fatto Enma e Nami è in coma!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi.

Il boss dei Simon chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i ricci rossi.

“Non ami la tua seconda moglie, ma non l’avresti fatta bruciare in un incendio” ringhiò Tsuyoshi.

“Non penso sia davvero morta e tu sai perché. Sì, è vero, sono stati gli Atlantidesi questa volta. Roberto rivuole il suo terzo figlio, sa che io so dov’è” rispose l’altro.

< Ho avuto il mio, ma ora tocca a te > pensò Tsuyoshi.

[109].

Cap.28 _Lie_

_ Non mi fido di nessuno e nessuno mi crede. _

“Madre, la cameriera è caduta dalle scale ed è morta” disse Tsuyoshi.

Ottava impallidì e si portò la mano alla bocca, rabbrividendo.

“Figlio mio, chi l’ha uccisa?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Se ti dicessi che è stato Manuel?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

“Ti direi di non mentire, piccolo mio” rispose la madre.

< Non mi fido di nessuno e nessuno mi crede. È sempre stato così e sempre lo sarà > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Madre, sono stato io. L’ho spinta perché… era l’amante di papà e tu soffrivi” mentì, con tono gelido.

Ottava si alzò in piedi, pallida in viso.

“Questo è molto grave” disse roca.

[103].

Cap.29 Incubi nella notte e nel buio

_ Sarò l’attrice protagonista nei tuoi incubi. _

Iemitsu si coricò su un fianco, mugolò e, continuando a dormire, si rigirò nel letto, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte. Mugolò e nel sonno si afferrò alle coperte, le strinse con le dita sudate e gemette, scalciò.

__

_ “Smettila! SMETTILA!” gridò. _

_ Tsuyoshi era a gattoni davanti a Manuel, strusciava le gambe contro il pavimento e succhiava avidamente la punta dell’unghia. _

_ “Come puoi fargli questo?! Come puoi?!” ululò Iemitsu. _

_ La scena si tinse di rosso e apparve Tsuyoshi, i corti capelli rossi e una ferita aperta sul collo, da cui sgorgava sangue. _

_ “Perché tu non mi hai forse fatto di peggio?” domandò gelido Tsuyoshi. _

Iemitsu si svegliò di scatto.

[109].

Cap.30 Telefonata

_ Scusate, la vecchia Taylor non può venire al telefono al momento. Perché? Oh, perché è morta. _

_ _

“L’uomo che cerchi tu è morto. Il vecchio me non esiste più, Danilo. Mi dispiace” disse gelido Tsuyoshi.

“I-io… mi dispiace… non ti sono stato accanto, ma…” biascicò Scoglio.

“No, davvero, non posso chiamarti al telefono né Tsuyoshi Simon, né Tsuyoshi Vongola, né nessuna delle persone che vuoi. Qui non abita nessun Capitano dei Varia, né nessun mafioso.

Io sono solo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Se vuole posso farle portare del sushi a domicilio da mio figlio” disse Tsuyoshi con voce roca.

“Ti prego, mi dispiace! Permettimi di aiutare almeno chi che sei ora!” sbraitò Danilo.

Tsuyoshi abbassò la cornetta e attaccò.

[100].

 


End file.
